Batman: Arkham Legacy
by Uncle Joker
Summary: What if there was a situation Batman Isn't prepared for? Takes place a year after Batman: Arkham City Rated T but that might change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_'Here we are again one year and you still feel bad...how pathetic.'_

These are the thoughts of one Bruce Wayne as he stands in front of the window of his office that 'holds the perfect view of Gotham' or so he's been told so many times now he cant even remember. It's been one one year... one year since they closed it down, one year since he lost her...'_Enough,' _He tells himself as he walks out of his office.

_'It's over now there's nothing you can do about it just move on.' _

He knows he has to keep going, but that doesn't mean the pain isn't still there.

_'will you knock it of you're acting like you just lost him again!' _

He remembers how he felt, guilty, sad, confused, angry...make that very angry even Dick told him to calm down that's when he knew, he felt the same way now.

_'No, this wasn't our fault and you know it...what happened to him is completely different.'_

As he continues his walk down the hall that leads to the elevator, stops upon hearing the evening news coming from the Security Office.

"This is Vicky Vale Reporting on the former sight of the controversial super prison Arkham City, which was shut down after the death of the over seer Professor Hugo Strange who seemed also to be behind the attack which was referred to as protocol 10, this attack was stopped by The Batman, it was also on this night that one of the most notorious super criminals to ever plague our society Joker was killed after his fight with The Batman, it is still unknown if Batman was the one responsible for his death and where his body is being held, all we know is that we thank Batman once again for his actions this night one year ago..." as he walks away the noise from the TV fades into the background.

He then begins walks down the seemingly endless hallway whilst doing so he starts to think back on the horrors of what happened that night,

_'I thought we went over this..' _

How it was a battle for not just his life but the life of his worst enemy, and how she lost hers... as memories start to flash before his eyes there is one memory that shakes him to the core he stops to clench his fist and punch the nearest wall leaving a very noticeable hole.

_'Well great going any harder you would have broken your hand.' _

"Shut up." he murmurs to himself pulling himself together he continues this walk down the hallway.

Shortly after he reaches the elevator he removes a single panel from the wall he presses an unmarked button witch would lead him to the bat bunker he as under Wayne Enterprises as a contingency for if the Bat cave's true location were to be discovered.

_'always plan ahead.'_

* * *

The ride is not long upon exiting the elevator he begins down a ramp leading him to the armory to view the several glass cases that display all the costumes of not only him self but also robin and batgirl, at the end of the hall he turns a corner to see a final costume also in cased in glass at the bottom there is a plaque which reads 'A Good Soldier,' as he hears the boys voice in the back of his mind he can hear footsteps coming from behind him he doesn't turn around because he already knows who it is.

"I've just finished cleaning that one sir." He turns to look at his old friend. "Really, it looks like you missed a spot." he says smiling walking past his Guardian. "Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you Master Bruce." Alfred shoots back as Bruce steps into a changing pod.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be a little more nonchalant next time." He answers exiting the pod fully dressed in the bat suit except for his cowl which was hanging on his back like a hood of a jacket. "As long as you try." Alfred says as he follows him to the Bat computer. "No promises." he reply's sitting down and begins typing. "Speaking of promises, have you spoken with Ms. Kyle lately."

"No, not since our last run in at the museum." Nodding he recalled the nights events to memory, Bruce had returned with a shredded suit, several scratches from her claws, and what he presumed was her lipstick on his face and neck. "She'll be so disappointed." Turning in his chair the said with a terribly hidden smirk on his face. "Sarcasm is unbecoming, Alfred." "Quite..."

There conversation carried on for several more minuets until it was interrupted by the foundation of the building beginning to shake. Turning back to the massive computer screen checking the security monitors of the inside of the building, until Alfred caught his attention "Sir," he said pointing to the screen that revealed to them what was happening outside the building. On screen they could see that the building had been surrounded by the GCPD.

**A/N I really hope you guys liked it please tell me what you think dont forget to r and r, and get some r and r bye :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

Outside stood detective Harvey Bullock giving orders. "I want Wayne out here and I want him out here now I'll bring that rich S.O.B down." sending men in every direction he heard tires screech behind him walking up to the vehicle he started running his mouth before he realized who it was.

"Who is is this clown I said no press, get him outta here, Hey buddy you cant just..." "I cant just what Bullock, have you on probation for the next 5 months because that's what I feel like I should do right now!" Said Commissioner James Gordon.

"Whats going on here I've had calls for the last 45 minuets for your head on a stick- "We have a warrant for Wayne's arrest." He said interrupting the Commissioner. "OK so why wasn't I told?" "Because we felt you were just too close to this case." He said with a snarky attitude.

"We who's we?" He asked now angry...no not angry, pissed is more fitting to how he felt right now. "Me, Branden, and Detective Flass." "What?" Those two have been causing trouble for him since day one, there lucky they weren't taken off the force when commissioner Lobe was.

"And where are they Bullock?"Pinching the bridge of his nose he ask knowing full well that whatever half-baked plan these three came up with meant trouble for not only him but the whole police force and Wayne as well.

"Flass and his boys are headed to the west end of the building, while Branden and his team are on there way here from H.Q." "Call 'em off Bullock I'm taking over this circus you three have managed to put together."

He says while walking towards officer Renee Montoya one of the few cops in this city he still trusted, maybe except for officer Wilkes, he's a good kid only been on the force for about 4 years now. "Wait...What?!" "You heard me Bullock call off Branden and Detective Flass and stand down I will be taking over from here on out." said the commissioner as the three continued walking.

"Thats not necessary commissioner we had it all under control." Bullock said with a defiant tone. " Under control this is what you call having it under control?""Yeah we got the call and we took the best course of action- "So you're telling me making a public spectacle out of this was the best course of action not, oh I don't know just sending in a small squad with a warrant?" said Montoya abruptly stopping and turning on her heal almost nose to nose with Bullock. "I...uh...well...we...I...mean..." He said stumbling over his words. "Exactly now get moving." She said as she turns back around returning to Commissioner Gordon, leaving Detective Bullock dumb founded. "Nice job, now lets cover all the exits and shut off all the power in the building." Gordan said to officer Montoya.

* * *

Angry now Bruce stood from his chair yelling at the screen. "Why didn't the alarms go off!"

"It seems that they have cut all power from the building even the backup power." Alfred said.

On the screen he sees commissioner Gordan step forward with a megaphone "This is commissioner James Gordan of the Gotham City Police Department, we have a warrant for one Bruce Wayne, please come out with your hands up or we will be forced to come in and escort you out." said the commissioner.

Turning his head away from the screen he slammed his fist into the control panel.

'Pull yourself together Wayne, we've got a plan for this.' said his inner voice.

"You're right." he mumbled to himself. "Sir?" Alfred questioned awaiting orders form Bruce. Turning around Bruce put on his cowl.

"Computer code 0-21-19-2 reroute all emergency power to the front exit of the building," he said in a tone fairly deeper and darker than before.

"Alfred..." he pauses both of them knowing what he is about to say. "take the elevator to the first floor and I want you to walk out, they'll take you to the police station Gordon will look out for you, try to find out as much information as you can and I'll be there soon." he told him.

"Yes sir master Bruce." he hesitated answering, concerned for the younger man who he was soposed to be making sure was always safe and out of danger.

'oh, if only they could see their little boy now.' he thought as he started walking towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

As he continued walking down the hallway, Alfred began to think back on hid years as Bruce's guardian and friend. How he and Leslie had tried their best to watch after him and help him in with this path he chose to follow.

Abruptly stopping in the middle of the hall he leaned against the nearest wall for support as he put his hand over his mouth and began to cough. He knew what was happening to him, he knew what this meant... he was nearing the end no matter how many times doctors would tell him it was "probably just a upper respiratory tract infection or common cold or pharyngitis, etc..." but no he knew what would happen next.

Pulling his hand away from his mouth he saw the blood and with a quiet dignity in the act he pulled his handkerchief from his right breast pocket and wiped the blood from his hand.

'And if this is_ gonna be my last hurrah then, I'm not going down without a fight!' he thought. _

With his resolve shaken and deciding what must be done he turned around and began to make his way to the garage, with a new plan in mind...

* * *

Back outside commissioner Gordon stood with officer Montoya, Bullock, and Wilkes, who had just arrived about ten minuets ago waiting, hoping Wayne would have enough common sense to walk out of the building but then again...

"Aargh, where is he, Wayne should have been out here already!" Bullock shouted interrupting Gordan's train of thought. "Calm down Bullock, I gave Wayne 10 minuets until I let Frank and his squads go in."

he said, Frank was the only member of the SWAT department that he trusted, good guy wife two boys that he called 'The Brothers of Thunder'. Before grabbing his radio "Remember no one makes a move until I say so, under stood?" he finished. "Yes sir commissioner Gordon." said Frank on on the other end of the radio as Wilkes and Montoya came up to the commissioner.

"Sir are you sure about this what if Wayne escapes before we have a chance to grab 'em?" Wilkes asked worried about the consequences of what would happen if their plan was to fail. "Don't worry kid Wayne isn't stupid enough to try and make a run for it." Montoya said sensing that the commissioner was worried about the well being of his friend. 'I hope you're right.' he thought to himself just before hearing the sound of screeching tires coming from the back of the building.

"What was that?" said Bullock "Wayne, Frank get you're squad and go after him." he said over the radio as he and Bullock ran to his vehicle to chase after him.


End file.
